Ranma Winx
by kellym01
Summary: the winx and specialists travel to the future to stop the trix and share a body with ranma, how will things develop when ranma has thirteen minds not including his own sharing his body...plz R&R i don't own ranma 1/2 or winx club rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Faragonda's office…

"winx you have defeated the evil of today, however, it appears the trix have escaped from their imprisonment yet again, only this time they used a time portal, and this time they'll be stronger than ever, as they have merged with the couban, so we are left with no choice but to send you into the future, however, you will need help to defat the trix, in the future there will be boy who will fall into a jusenkyo spring, and be cursed he will help you defeat the trix, however, many shall fall into the springs so we will have to put your souls into his, you will have your own personality and when you change personality you will be able to change his body into your own" faragonda explained to the winx.

"So we'll be sharing a body with this boy?" bloom asked.

"Yes bloom" faragonda responded.

"But, what about the specialists?" Stella asked.

"they will be with you also sharing the body as you will also need their help to defeat the trix, also Layla, Nabu will be joining you in this mission, after all he is alive just unable to awaken, his spirit is still in his body and will be removed and will join you" faragonda replied, getting smiles and excited screams from the girls.

Faragonda then began to chant something in ancient language, a portal then opened in the office, "girls step through the portal and you will merge with the boy" faragonda explained as the specialists came in with Nabu on a stretcher, Saladin had explained the situation to them. The winx then hugged their boyfriends.

"We'll miss you faragonda" bloom said earning a mixtures of yeah from everyone else.

"this is not goodbye bloom you will return even if it is in another body, so until then winx" faragonda said, with a tear sliding down her cheek, the winx and specialists then stepped through the portal.

Once they stepped through the portal they floated in white space, their was literally nothing, they then floated and surrounded a small boy who floated not moving, crouched into a ball shape, while glowing a light blue.

"Now what do we do?" Musa questioned.

"touch the boy and he will know all about you and you will merge with him" a faint voice which sounded like faragonda, the winx and specialists then laid their hands on the boy and they too began to glow light blue and became blue beings of light and dived into the boy and became a part of him.

Several years later…

Ranma in girl form was being carried to the Tendo dojo by her panda father to be engaged to one of soun Tendo's daughters.

"Hi I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this" Ranma said when he came up to soun.

"Dad you engaged us to a girl" Nabiki yelled.

"b…but Saotome told me he…err…she was a boy" soun stuttered the panda then held up finger and went inside and came back out with a boiled kettle he then poured on Ranma and then on himself, the Tendo's gasped at the sight, they then explained about jusenkyo and the curses.

One explanation later…

They were currently sat down on the wooden floor "oh and there's one more thing" Ranma spoke up.

"One more…thing" soun stuttered.

"Yeah I'd like you to meet my friends" Ranma said as he closed his eyes, Ranma's shape then began to change as he morphed into bloom's body.

"High I'm bloom…I guess…you could say I'm one of Ranma's alter ego's" she said happily.

"Hold on did you say 'one of his alter ego's'?" Nabiki asked when she picked up on her choice of words.

"Yeah there are thirteen of us not including Ranma" bloom responded. She then began changing through the other personalities.

"I'm Layla"

"Names Musa"

"Hi I'm flora"

"Techna"

"Hi I'm Stella"

"Roxy"

"Sky"

"Riven"

"Helia"

"Timmy"

"Brandon"

"Nabu"

They then morphed back to male Ranma, he then explained vaguely why they were sharing a body, not saying anything about witches just that they were on some kind of mission, needed his help, and there from the path.

"well Ranma the situation isn't that bad after all you are to be engaged to one of my three daughters, take your pick, Kasumi the oldest age 19, Nabiki age 17 and my youngest Akane age 16" soun said.

Ranma ten panicked and whispered, aloud to his other personalities "hey any ideas how to get out of this, I need a little help here".

Ranma was then interrupted by Kasumi "I think you should choose Akane"

"Yeah Akane's the perfect match for you, after all she hates boys and Ranma's half girl" Nabiki agreed.

"Then that decides it Ranma chooses Akane" soun declared proudly. Before Ranma could even say anything his father threw him upstairs.

"Better get some rest Ranma you've got school tomorrow and your in your fiancé's class" genma yelled up, Ranma then slumped down on a mat in the guest room.

"What just happened?" Ranma asked himself aloud.

"_I'd say you just got engaged"_ Stella spoke up from his head.

"_Yeah and without saying anything"_ Brandon added sounding impressed with Ranma.

The next day…

Ranma stumbled off the mat and got dressed and jumped downstairs and grabbed a bowl of rice.

"better hurry up Ranma you don't want to be late for school" Kasumi said, Ranma then finished the rice and walked out of the door and began walking to school and soon realized he had no idea where he was going, however, he was soon joined by a peeved off Akane.

Ranma then heard some of Akane's angry mutters "how come I have to marry that sex changing pervert".

"_say something to her Ranma" _bloom whispered to Ranma as her astral form walked beside him, Ranma was the only one who could see her.

"Why don't you say something to her" Ranma responded in a whisper.

"what did you say?" Akane asked annoyed thinking Ranma insulted her since her whispered. Ranma then morphed into bloom.

"Hi, he was only talking to me" bloom said.

"Oh…bloom right?" Akane responded.

"yeah" bloom replied, they then came to the school gates, the two of them were instantly attacked by an army of male students the minute they walked through the gate, Akane then ran at them swinging her bag knocking them out, however, one of them noticed bloom the next thing she knew a wooden sword was raised up to her neck.

"ah my fiery flower, no doubt you have come to ask to date with thee, well I except your request" the boy then groped her and tried to kiss her, bloom saw what was coming and summoned a fire tornado around her and forced the burnt boy back, but he still didn't give up, he was charging at bloom again, bloom then morphed again and the next thing the boy knew his face was inches away from a blue blade of light, _"sky what are you doing I can handle him" _bloom argued.

"_I know but I couldn't just stay there and watch this pervert attack you" _sky responded telepathically.

"How dare you challenge me tatawaki kuno the blue thunder of Furinkan high, now I shall win thee fair maidens heart by defeating thee" kuno declared, sky then swung his sword and sliced the wooden sword in half, kuno then sweat dropped when he looked at his now useless weapon, Akane then struck the back of his head and sent him flying, sky then deactivated his sword and morphed back into Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and Akane were heading back from school, Ranma had blown everyone away by how smart 'he' was thanks to a little from Techna when the teacher decided to pick on him and continued to do so and couldn't believe Ranma got every question right, causing all of his other personalities to laugh at the display as did the class. Akane was still sour about having to marry Ranma as was he, little did Akane know that floating around them was the astral form of all Ranma's alter egos "what do you guys want?" Ranma asked in whisper, he hated using telepathy as tended to get a headache and so decided to speak verbally to them when he could.

"what did you say?" Akane roared thinking he had insulted her and she summoned a mallet out of nowhere to strike Ranma, only what she struck was the ground, Ranma had got out of the way of her attack with ease by using bloom's power of fire and mixing it with his speed in the result he had the speed of wild fire. Akane could only gawk at Ranma's inhuman speed.

'_we only want to see how it goes with you new fiancé' _Brandon said and all the guys chuckled.

"your waiting for me to screw up and do something stupid aren't ya,…beside I'm still waiting on you lot to get me out of this mess" Ranma roared at the astral forms of his other personalities, confusing Akane as she couldn't see them.

"well if you want some time away from this I could help" bloom said as became less astral and more ghost like and Akane could just see her (she still has the dragon fire and that is the most powerful force in existence and did bring sky back from the dead so why not bring her back to the physical world even as a ghost)

"really and what would that be?" Ranma asked as his eyes widened, bloom then side glanced at Akane and decided to tell him telepathically.

'_we could take you to alfea and there you could learn to use magic and master your battle skills, wizard magic and fairy magic' _bloom said as she floated next to Ranma, h then nodded in agreement.

"when do we leave?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"after you tell the tendon's and your dad your leaving, don't say where" bloom said allowed before adding telepathically _'we also have to see how they would react before we help you out of this engagement' Ranma then nodded in agreement again, Akane just stared at them feeling as if she'd only heard half the conversation._

_Tendo residence…_

_Ranma walked in and called everyone into the dinning area and they all sat round the table and kasumi set out some tea, Ranma was sure to begin drinking his faster than normal, he didn't know when the next time he would be able to get tea like this. "so what is this about Ranma have you decided on a date?" genma asked grinning and beginning to celebrate with Soun, Akane then glared at Ranma._

"_I'm leaving" he said and just like that all with just those two words all the celebrations stopped and Akane just looked at him dazed and confused, Nabiki and kasumi even dropped their cups and they shattered on the table sending tea all over the table._

"_oh why must I be burdened with such a dishonourable son now listen here Ranma you made a commitment and you are honour bound to go through with it and you shall marry Akane" genma yelled at Ranma, little did he know all thirteen of Ranma's alter egos were glaring at him._

"_you can't stop us pop and I never agreed to anything" Ranma replied calmly, eyes closed as he continued to sip his tea and when he finished he stood up and got ready to make the portal to leave only to be confronted by Soun's demon head, Ranma then smirked as he got an idea and switched and became bloom, and she didn't look happy, in fact she looked furious and the last time bloom's anger reached this level she levelled an entire stadium, only this time her anger had more than doubled that within seconds of appearing and she was now glowing like before only brighter and a darker shade of orange, she was ready to blow an everyone saw this and ducked, bloom then sent her power and anger, her rage in all directions doing quite a bit of damage to the Tendo residence, but had cast a spell to it form being demolished, however, it looked like a tornado, a earthquake and tsunami had occurred within the Tendo residence, she then was about to fall exhausted when she suddenly turned back into Ranma, and sky held her astral form up and the two retreated into his mind, Ranma felt slightly tired after all it was still his body that had been strained by bloom's outburst but since it was a different personality the damage to his physical form and mental strength was minimal, he then used the powers of the wizard and the winx from within him and opened a portal and stepped through it and turned to see that genma and Soun were about to follow him through, so he closed just as they were about to enter causing them to run strait into the wall._


End file.
